The invention concerns a device for fixing an adapter for an add-on piece to a condenser as recited in the preamble to Claim 1.
Such a device is known from EP 0 401 500 A1. In the prior device, U-shaped side parts provided with L-shaped brackets are present as supporting piece and opposite piece, and comprise a number of facing, wedge-shaped protrusions and a locking arrangement for connecting the brackets. The side parts embrace outer edge faces of a condenser.
Known for example from U.S. Pat. No. 5,107,688 is a device for fixing an adapter for an add-on piece to coolant conduits of a condenser on the back of a refrigerator. This device engages latchingly in mutually opposite coolant conduits. However, the use of this device is limited to condensers that are round in cross section and have coolant conduits at least portions of which are exposed for latching the device.
The object of the invention is to create a device that can be fixed stably in the central region of a condenser comprising lamellae that are deformable between coolant conduits.